Superstar Falling for the Fan Girl
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: When Austin is a big superstar and Ally is just a fa that is considered a 'nerd'. What happens when there worlds collide? Will Austin help Ally?or will Austin want nothing to do with her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ally's POV**_

I am Ally Dawson. I am a_ HUGE_ fan of Austin Moon. I am adopted. I have been in 2 foster homes. I am still have contact with my birth pearnts. I have a job at my birth dad's music store. Right now they are trying to get me back. When I was born they couldn't afford me but, they can now.

I am the 'nerd' of the school. It's not my fault I know what we learn. It's like if you pay attention in class your labled as the nerd.

I just reached the doors of the high school. Time for the worst time of my life. I walk in to the building. Everything is quite. Maybe I have finally gotten my break. I reach my locker. It is Red with splatters of yellow paint and music notes all over it. We all get to decorate are own lockers. I pick the locker that no one goes to.

I was taking the books out of my locker when Trish (my BFF) comes up to me. Yes I have one friend.

"Hey Ally. Cassidy is looking for you. Want me to come with you?" Trish said looking like she wanted to kill Cassidy already.

"No Trish it's fine. I think she just wants her math homework. and before you ask yes I did her math homework. Dont freak out." I told her. The last time I told her i did a 'populars' homework she ripped it up and I got slapped for not doing there homework.

"Ally. You cant tell me not freak out. You are letting them walk all over you! I cant help you if you dont help yourself even a little bit Ally!" She yelled at me. Man I love Trish but sometimes she can make me want to kill her.

"Trish, Please move I have to get this homework to Cassidy." I told her She just turned around and walked off not even saying another word to me.

I found Cassidy in the food court outside. That's always where the 'populars' Hang out. Now your probably wondering who is in the populars. Well there is Cassidy She is the leader, Kira She is the nice one, She is only mean whenever Cassidy and then are around. There is Brook She is the mean one. She and Cassidy have been friends for years. The guys in the group are Elliot, Dallas, and Trent. Trent is the nices guy he dates Kira. Then Dallas is the rudes. Cassidy and Him are together and they both 'rule' the school. Then Elliot and Brook are together.

I walk up to the being careful of what I say so I dont get hit again.

"Cassidy? I have your Math homework." I said getting closer to the group. They all turn there heads and look at me. Cassidy gets up and Walks over to me.

"Great thanks Dorkson. You can leave now." She said and as I turned around I hit into someone. I was falling but then they catched me just in time.

**_AUSTIN'S POV_**

"AUSTIN... AUSTIN... AUST-" I woke up to people yelling great just great!

"Yes mom? I would to sleep so could you make this fast?" I asked her in an annoyed tone. She looks angry. but she's the one that woke me up.

"Austin you are failing home school!" She yelled. I get up and into the kitchen seeing a stack of Pancakes.

"Mom, I am a Popstar. Why do I need good grades?" I asked her when putting syrup and butter on my pancakes.

"Austin. You need grades and your not getting them hear! You need to go to regular school." I started choking on my pancakes when she said that. She cant be for real. I will get trampled!

"Mom you cant do this to me." I told her.

"No. I already asked your dad and what's done is done. You start today go and get ready!" SHe yelled I left her with out saying a word.

I forgot to introduce myself. I am Austin Moon. I am a famous singer. My mom and dad got a divorce. about 3 years ago. My dad didn't support me and my music but my mom did. I sometimes blame myself for there divorce but I would never admit it. I have a 8 year old sister. Her name is Alex and she is my world.

I got dress and did all that stupid stuff. I am wearing a read shirt and Normal jeans with my whistle necklace and chain. I went into my sister's room kissed her forehead and left.

I got into my Red Mustang (sorry not good with cars) And drove to school.

When I got there I went into the guidance counselor to get my locker information and classes.

"Hello I am Austin Moon. I am new here." I told the lady sitting at the desk. She looked mid-50's and had about 2 pounds of make-up on. Talk about weird!

"Yes. Well for the First week you will be sharing a locker with some else. We heard that you never been to a regular school before is that correct?" She asked me. I nodded a yes. "We thought so. You will have All the same classes with Allison Dawson. and you will be sharing her locker. Here is the information you need. Ask Allison if you need anything.

I said a quick yes and started walking. I realized that I better look for Allison. I haven't seen anyone is the school so far but a couple of people in the food court. I should ask them If they know an Allison.

I made to the food court when I see a beautiful girl. She had Brown hair and she was wearing simple jeans and A yellow T-shirt. (My favorite color) She was giving a piece of paper to Another girl with Strawberry like hair.

I was approaching them when The girl turned around and hit into me. She started to fall but I catched her in just enough time.

"Are you ok..." I dragged out the ok because I didnt know her name.

"Its Allison Dawson but I prefer Ally. " She said while I was pulling her up to her feet. then she continued talking. "And I know your A-"Slhe was cut off by the strawberry hair girl.

"Your Austin Moon. Hi, I am Cassidy. And this is my number." She said trying to write her number on my arm. I pulled my arm back.

"Sorry Cassidy but I dont want your number. I am looking for Allison thought and I think I just found her." I said turning my attention back to Ally. She looked confused.

"Ally. I am the new student. I now have all the same classes as you and we have to share a locker for a while. I hope you dont mind." I told her. She looked happy but shocked and maybe a little scared? I need to find out more about this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

ALLY'S POV

To say I was shocked was an understatment. I ment Austin Moon just caught me, And I get to share my locker and all my classes with him. I dont think anything can ruin my day right now. Aperently I was spaced out because I came out of it by Austin Shouting my name.

"ALLY" He screamed at me. I know he's not mad though so thats good.

"Sorry anyway, I will show you to our locker." OMG I JUST SAID OUT TO AUSTIN MOON I never thought that I would get to say anything to him. Now I am sharing my locker with him. That amazing Like a dream come true.

"This is our locker." I could say that forever. 'Our'.

"This is a really cool Locker Ally. I love it. Red and Yellow really go together." He would never get this out of me but I picked those colors because Red is my favorite color and yellow is his. :)

"Thanks Austin." Was all I could manage to say with out imbarresing myself.

"So are you going to open it up for me. Or am I going to have to put my books on the floor?" He asked me. I was about to open it when I remembered what was on the walls of my locker. Austin Moon posters. I just open it really slowly.

"Wow looks like the walls on my room but I dont have the posters of me." He said. I can't believe he dont think I am weird yet. He put his stuff in my locker and was about to close it when I told him to wait.

"Don't close it yet. I need something out of it." I got my first periode book out (He already got his out) and My songbook. Then I closed the locker door.

"What's that?" Austin asked pointing to my songbook. I don't trust him. I know what you are thinking. 'he's austin moon you have to trust him.' It's just that if anyone found out what is in this book then my life is ruined. Not only that but I dont want Austin to think I am using him to get to be a songwriter.

"Nothing. Just a book." I told him then started walking to my first period with Austin behind me.

LINE BREAK

AT LUNCH (still Ally's pov)

"Hey Ally can I sit wit-" Austin was cut off by Cassidy. Man I hate the girl.

"Hey Austin. Do you need a place to sit. We have a spot open at our table."She said. Austin just said yeah and walked away with Cassidy. Rgiht when I think he is about to be my friend Cassidy take him.

"Hey Ally. What's wrong to look upset." Trish said coming over to me. Dont get me wrong I love Trish but whenever Cassidy dose something I just want to go and write a song.

"Yeah I am fine Trish but I am not that hungry so I am juust going to go and write a song okay." She just said okay and I left to the music room. The teacher loves me. She let me have a key to the room so I can come whenever I want.

I didn't really feel like writing I just felt like singing one of my old songs. I got my book out and looked for the song.

SONG \/

What I heard, What you say

Doesn't matter anymore

What you knew, What I knew

Doesn't matter now therefore

Cause words, just hurt

And your actions are the real pain

Nothing you say will make it just go away

So leave before you drive me completely insane

Let's start all over, so we don't have to know

Each other's name, each other's story

It's the only thing you can do for me

Let's start it new when

You don't know what I do

Hurry up and let's be through

Don't want a thing from you

Oh, don't even have to say a word,no

Don't even wanna hear a word

What you hide, I found out

Plenty of things to say

What I heard, when you talk

Silence in every way

Cause words, Just hurt

And your actions are the real pain

Nothing you say will make it just go away

So leave before you drive me completely insane

Let's start all over, so we don't have to know

Each other's name, Each other's story

It's the only thing you can do for me

Let's start it new when

You don't know what I do

Hurry up and let's be through

Don't want a thing from you

Oh, don't even have to say a word, no

Don't even wanna hear a word

I hope you're feeling proud

My world's under a cloud

Can't breath inside this crowd

No words are said aloud

But you know I don't wanna see you around

And no I don't wanna see you around

Let's start all over, so we don't have to know

Each other's name, each other's story

It's the only thing you can do for me

Let's start it clear when

You just get to disappear

Without you, I've nothing to fear

I just don't want you here

Oh, hurry up and let's be through

Just don't want a thing from you

END OF SONG

When I finished singing I was just flat out crying. I wrote that song after I found out Cassidy stole my first boyfriend. It was in the 9th grade. Dallas. We don't talk anymore. He is a popular. I just sat in the music room crying my eyes out.

I don't hate Dallas or Cassidy but I do hate Elliot. I am not going to tell you why thought. It will just make me cry harder. Only me and my book know.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I heard Austin say. I would know that voice anywhere. I quickly whipped my tears away and turned around to face him.

"Yeah I am fine. I am just really tired." I told him. He didnt look convinved but he didnt push me.

"Did you write that song?" I was about to ask what song but he must have know I was going to say that becanuse he stopped my talking.

"Dont lie. I have never heard that song before and I know almost every song ever written." He told me. I guess I cant lie but I can Run away. And thats what I did.

"Ally wait!" He yelled after me but I just ran faster. I ran right out of school and to the park. The last place I was with my pearnts before they died. This thought just made me cry even harder.

LINE BREAK

AUSTIN'S POV (Backat the lunch room)

I was sitting in the lunch room when I looked at Ally's table. Now there was a Raven, curly haired girl stitting there. Ally looks really sad. Did that girl say something? I seen Ally just get up and leave. so I went over to talk to the girl.

"Hello I am Austin Moon" I toold her. She looked up at me like she didnt even care.

"Yeah I know. I also know everything about you. Favorite color, favorite food, Not to mention you shoe size." She told me. No one knows my shoe size so how dose she?

"How do you know that? And also Where did Ally go?" I asked her.

"The name is Trish. I know that because of Ally. Your one of the few singers she talks about. And She went to the Music room. You will see a big red door. Go left. You wont miss it." She said and then she turned around to Talk to some boy that sat next to her. I just left after that.

I was about to go into the room When I heard someone (Maybe Ally) Singing. She was about half way throught the song.

Oh, don't even have to say a word,no

Don't even wanna hear a word

What you hide, I found out

Plenty of things to say

What I heard, when you talk

Silence in every way

Cause words, Just hurt

And your actions are the real pain

Nothing you say will make it just go away

So leave before you drive me completely insane

Let's start all over, so we don't have to know

Each other's name, Each other's story

It's the only thing you can do for me

Let's start it new when

You don't know what I do

Hurry up and let's be through

Don't want a thing from you

Oh, don't even have to say a word, no

Don't even wanna hear a word

I hope you're feeling proud

My world's under a cloud

Can't breath inside this crowd

No words are said aloud

But you know I don't wanna see you around

And no I don't wanna see you around

Let's start all over, so we don't have to know

Each other's name, each other's story

It's the only thing you can do for me

Let's start it clear when

You just get to disappear

Without you, I've nothing to fear

I just don't want you here

Oh, hurry up and let's be through

Just don't want a thing from you.

END OF SONG

She had an amazing voice. I walked in just a little. I dont think she noticed because as soon as I walked in she was crying her eyes out.

"Ally? Are you okay?" She looked really down and I dont like to see anyone sad.

"Yeah I am fine. Just really tired." She told me. I didnt believe her. But I didnt want to push her to much.

"Did you write that song?" I asked her. It was a really great song. She looked like she was about to deny it so I stopped her by talking myself.

"Dont lie. I have never heard that song before and I know almost every song ever written." I told her because it was true I have heard a bunch of songs before but that one not once in my life.

Before I could say anything she ran away I called after her but she just ran faster she ran all the way out of the school building.

"You really don't understand do you?" Asked someone behind me. I was so confused. I turned around to see Trish.

"Understand what?" I asked

"Nothing" And with the she left to building to. I just walked back into the music room to think. I walked to the piano when I seen Allys book on the piano. Well she did say it was book. I might as well read it right. I might like it.

I opened uup the book about half way throught and started reading. What I read made me so mad. I wanted to kill Elliot. Maybe this is why Ally dont trust me? She is to scare to?

Authors note.

Thanks you to the people who commented and everything. It means A lot to me. 3

Also the only reason this story is up right now is because of Daddysgirl11. Everyone should read her storys because they are the best :)

Thanks for the support I hope you enjoy :)

Tell me what you thank and if I should keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUSTIN'S POV (after school)**_

Ally and Trish never came back to school. I still have Ally's book in my bag. I am going into a meeting to get her a job as my songwriter tomorrow afternoon. I just need Ally there. If she isn't there she wont be able to get the job.

I walked into the house and Alex my sister attacked me.

"AUSTIN!" She screamed jumping into my arms "I missed you where were you today." She said.

Most sibling our not the close, but we are always there for eachother. Alex and I have always been together. My mom would barely hold her as a baby because she didnt want to 'ruin her hands'.

"I missed you to sweetie. I have been at school all day. I met two nice girls. One is named Trish and the other is Ally." I told her. Her head shot up when I said Ally.

"Do you like her more then me?" She asked me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't believe she just asked that.

"Alex. No one and I mean No one will ever replace you. Just because here is someone new in my life dont mean I love you any less." I told her. She was just crying into my chest while I said soothing words to her.

"So I will always be your number one girl?" I just shook my head yes. "Promise?" She asked me holding out her pinkie.

"I promise" I told her linking our pinkies together. She will always be my sister and I will love her the most. She is my world. I would die if something happen to her.

"Hey Alex, You want to hear a song that someone wrote?" I asked she loves music. and it always makes her more happy. She just shook her head really fast and grabbed my guitar for me. When she sat down next to me I pulled out Ally's book and found a song.

_**If I could stop the world tonight**_

_**I would freeze this moment in time**_

_**Oh if I only could**_

_**Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again**_

_**In a perfect sky**_

_**Hypnotized by the sound**_

_**I get lost and then found**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**'Cause it doesn't get better than this**_

_**No it doesn't get better than this**_

_**Oh if we could stop the world tonight**_

_**I think that we should try**_

_**'Cause it doesn't get better than this**_

_**Oh, better**_

_**If we could have one night on repeat this is it**_

_**Over and over we dance to the beat to exist**_

_**We're gonna live while we're young**_

_**So let's wait for the sun**_

_**Before we go home**_

_**Lock it all in our minds**_

_**Memorize it tonight **_

_**'Cause we all know**_

_**That it doesn't get better than this**_

_**No it doesn't get better than this**_

_**Oh if we could stop the world tonight**_

_**I think that we should try**_

_**'Cause it doesn't get better than this**_

_**Oh, better**_

_**Ha!**_

_**Oh if we could stop the world tonight**_

_**I think that we should try**_

_**'Cause it doesn't get better than this**_

_**No it doesn't get better than this**_

_**Oh if we could stop the world tonight**_

_**I think that we should try**_

_**'Cause it doesn't get better than this**_

_**Oh, better**_

END OF SONG.

"How do you like it?" I asked her. Alex's opinion means the most. I love always want her to love the music I play. She just got up and hugged me.

"I love it. Who wrote it?" She asked me. I just smiled and told her Ally.

"She should be your new songwriter. I loved that song." She said. She eyes were huge. I looked behind me to see Ally. Then what Alex yelled scard me.

"STRANGER DANGER! MOM!" She yelled. She don't know its Ally. Alex grabbed my leg as tight as she could. I could tell she was scard. Alex dosn't know that our mom isn't here right now. Mom went to New York for a meeting.

"Alex that's not a stranger. That is Ally." I told her. She released my leg and walked over to Ally.

"Hi Ally I am Alex. I'm Austin's sister." She told Ally. Ally bent down to her level and shook her and.

"It's nice to meet you Alex. I am Ally." Ally told my sister. Then my sister released Ally's hand and hugged her. I was surprised to say the least. Alex is a really shy person.

"Hey Alex would you give me and Ally a minute to talk?" I asked her. She just shook her head and went to her room. Me and Ally were still in the living room.

As soon as Alex left the room Ally started talking.

"Why do you have my book?" She asked me. She looked a little scared, but was trying to not show it.

"You left it at school. I didnt want someone to take it so. I did. I knew I would see you tomorrow. I was going to give it to you tomorrow." I told her in full honesty.

"What did you read?" She asked me. I dont know if I should tell her that I read about Elliot. I want her to trust me. I dont want her to be scard of me. But if I tell her I read it I can help her faster.

"I read some songs." I told her in my normal voice then I lowered my voice and continued "And about Elliot." I said coughing at the end. She looked at me like I was criminal.

"_HOW COULD YOU?!"_ She yelled at me. I didn't even finck. I knew that was going to happen.

"You never told to not read it. I thought it was just a book that you could get at a stare. I didn't know it was your Dairy and songbook." I told her. She calmed down a lot. I think she realized that she never told to not read.

"Fine. Can I at least have my book back." She asked me I grabbed her book of the table. and I was about to give it back to her when I stopped.

"Let me asked you something first. Why haven't't told anyone about what he did?" I asked her. She looked like she wanted to scream and cry at the same time. I could see the tears in her eyes. I put the book back down and wrapped her in a hug.

"What am I expost to say. No one would believe me anyways. He's a big shot. I am just the nerd. No one would believe me If I told them." She told me full on crying now.

"Dose Trish know?" I asked her she just shook her head No. I was about to ask why but I guess she knew because she pulled away and told me to seat down. She came and sat down next to me.

"I never told anyone. You are the first person to know. I was at the library. It was when Elliot wasn't a big shot. When he wasn't cool. We were dating for a while. I thought we were in love. Then He started hitting me. I would of done something but I didn't want to get hit again. We went to the library and It was closed. He had the keys. He was pulling me by my hair. I didnt want to know what he was doing. Next thing I know I am being raped. I called out for help once, but.." She couldn't ever finish she was crying to much. I pulled her into my arms. I didn't know that he abused her. I just knew about the rape.

"Ally you have to tell someone." I told her. She needed to report it.

"I have to proof Austin. No one would believe me anyways. Elliot would win. He always does." She told me I wanted to cry but I had to be strong. This girl has been through so much. Elliot Never deserved her. No one deserves a girl this awesome. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ally kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Austin. For reading my book. I am glad one person knows and believes me." She told me wiping her tears away. I knew she still wanted to cry, but I didnt want to see it anymore so I am going to tell her about the meeting tomorrow.

"I read some of your songs." I told her. She looked a little bit happier now but also a little scared.

"Did you like them?" She asked me I got up and started to walk to the kitchen. When I got back with two colas she started speaking again. "I Knew you would hate them." She said looked down embarrassed.

"Hey I loved them. In fact I got a meeting with Jimmy again to show him some of your songs. You have to come though. He wants to see who I picked to my new full time songwriter." I told her. With every word her smile grew.

The next thing I knew there was Ally in my arms hugging me. Saying 'thank you' over and over again.

That's when Alex came down the stairs looking a little pail. She was breathing heavy I knew what that meant.

"Alex come here." I told her Breaking the hug with me and Ally. Alex came and I sat her on my lap and I started to talk to her in a whisper.

"Are you okay. Do I need to call the doctor?" I asked her. She just shook her head no.

"Can I go to bed?" She asked me. I told her yes and She grabbed Ally's hand and started to drag her up the stairs. I followed.

"Where are we going sweetie?" Ally asked her. I was about to ask that to.

"You're going to stay in my room. I want to spend time with Ally. I know Austin wants you to sleep in his room but will you please sleep in my room, with me." She said now I am confused. Why would Ally stay the night.

"What do you mean sweetie. I was going to go home and sleep in my bed." Ally told her. Alex just shook her head no.

"There is a storm you have to stay here tonight." Alex said I guess I didnt hear about the storm. Ally just looked at me silently asking if she could stay. I just shook my head yes.

"Will you show me to you room?" Ally asked Alex. Alex just shook her head yes and started going up the stairs. With Ally. This is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ALLY'S POV (In the morning)**_

I woke up in a pink room. Where am I? I looked over and seen Alex. Oh that's right she wanted me stay the night. I should make them eggs and Pancakes for breakfest. Alex told me last night thatn she loves eggs. I know Austin loves Pancakes.

I go down the stairs as quite as I can. I dont want Austin to wake up. I get out everything I need. As soon as I put the first egg on the buner Alex comes running down the stairs.

"Hey Alex. I was going to get you up when the meal was done." I told her. I thought she would want some sleep. Especially since Austin said somethinga bout a doctor last night. I wonder what is wrong.

"As sooon as I smelled eggs I was up and down here. What are you doing making breakfest anyway?" She asked me. I just cant stop thinking about what Austin said and the doctor. I will have to ask later.

"I thought you and your brother would like some eggs and Pancakes for breakfest." I told her she just started smiling.

"You like my brother, dont you?" She asked me. I just froze. Do I like Austin? I mean I love his music but do I like him?

"I dont know Alex. It's complicated." It's Not really complicated I just dont want her to think I like him when I dont even know if I like him. I have only known him for one day.

"I think you like him. Are you scared to fall in love?" Why is Ale asking me that? I mean Sometimes I think I am scared to fall in love but, Why would I be scared to fall for Austin?

"Sometimes I think I am but, then I think What is there to be scard of?" I said to her she just looks at me like I am a little crazy. I think I confused her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me. Just as she said that Austin came down the stairs. I couldnt be more thankful. I was kinda confusing myself as well.

"Hey Ally, Hey princess!" Austin Said as he waved to me and Kissed Alex's cheek. "What are you guys talking about?" Austin asked. I was about t osay nothing but Alex spoke up before me. I finish the breakfest and I put it on the table while Alex talked.

"We were talking about how Ally is scard to fall in love again." She said. Again? Did she hear my conversation with AUstin last night. I hope not.

"Hey Austin, May I use the restroom." I needed to do anything to get out of this room. I just want to be alone right now. I should of justed said That I had to go home.

"Sure. It's the third door on the right." He told me. I followed his instruction. I got inside and went to the sink. I just washed my face. I needed to be alone.

I walked out of the bathroom and was about to go into the kichen when I heard Austin and Alex talking.

"Alex, Do you think Ally likes me?" I heard Austin Ask. I hope I didn't creepy him out. He wouldn't like me. I am just a girl who was raped and beaten.

"Why do you ask me?" Alex asked him. I wanted to know this to why would he ask her and not me.

"Alex, your my sister. You sneak around the house. Just tell me. Did she say soemthing about me? Dose she like me?" He asked. I wonder why he is so determinded to find out. If I dont know then I doubt Alex would know.

"Being honest Austin, I think she likes you but is scard to fall for you. Something about her makes me think that she fell for someone before and he hurt her. I think she is scard to fall for someone else." She told him. I can't believe it. She is right. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I dont want to cry her.

I went upstairs grabbed my bag and my songbook. I was rushing down the stairs when Austin must have seen me.

"Hey Ally, Where are you going?" He asked. My back was turned to him and it's a good thing to because I didn't want him to see my tears. I tried my best to make it sound like I wasnt crying.

"Yeah I am fine. I am running late for my shift at Sonic Boom. Got to go. See you at 1." I said and left. I got about half way toSonic Boom when I just fell down and cryed.

_**AUSTIN'S POV (right after Ally left the house)**_

Ally sounded like she was about to cry. I wonder what was wrong.

"Alex do you know what is wrong with Ally." I asked her. I was about to clean up the kichen when I seen Ally already did it. That girl man.

"Ypou dont think she heard us talking do you?" She said. I hope not if she did then you might know that I like her. I know what your thinking when did this happen.

Well it happen last night when I realized, She is the most strongest girl I have met. After I read that page in her book. I relized I was mad and jealous.

"I hope not. Hey Alex I have to go its 11:30. I have to pick up Ally for the meeting with Jimmy. Will you be okay here alone or do you want to come with?" I asked her. Our mom never came home yesterday. I looked over at Alex she looked really tired. She is definitally coming with me.

"Yeah I will come with you." She said. She even sounded tired. I hope she is okay.

"You dont need to be worried you know that Austin. I know your worried but I will be fine. I promise." She said. I could feel the tears in my eyes. My sister came and sat in my lap and whipped the tears away.

"Promise is a very strong word you know." I said to her. I want her to be okay but idont want to get my hopes up.

"I know." She said. She got up and got my keys. "Are you ready to go get Ally." She said She throught me my keys and we got into my car.

We were about half way to the Mall when we seen a girl sitting on my side of rode. As I got closer I realized that it was Ally. I pulled over and jumped out of the car.

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked her. I was so worried about her. Her eyes were red and puffy. She must of been crying.

"Oh... Nothing just I feel and it hurt... and I was upset.. Yeha.. thanks what happen." She told me. She is the worst liar ever.

"Ally you suck at lying." I looked her in the eyes. I could see that she was upset but I dont know why.

"I'm fine Austin. Why are you hear anyway?" She asked I guesse she forgot about the meetng.

"We have the meeting Todat Ally it's 12:30 and we have to be there by 1:00." I told her. She just got up and okay lets go. I walk her to the car and opened her door. She got into the car. I shut the door and when to my side.

We got to starr records at 12:50 perfect 10 minutes early. We walked into the building and I picked up Alex because, she looks really tired. I hope she will be okay.

" , Jimmy will see you now." She told me. We all walked up to his office. I was about to knock when he said to just come in.

"Mr. Starr, This is Ally Dawson. I want her to be my new full time songwritter." I told Jimmy. He said I could who it is.

"Well that depends on what her songs are like." He told me.

"Ally will you hand Jimmy one of your songs?" I Asked her she just shook her head yes. She got out her book and ripped out a page then handed it to Jimmy.

Jimmy is hard to read. You never know if he loves or hates what's hes reading.

"Well Austin. Meet you new full time songwriter." he siad I was about to hug Ally but I still had Alex in my arms.

"Alex.." I said she didnt wake up. I layed her down on the chair bed thing Jimmy had in his office. "Alex." I said shaking her a bit.

"Jimmy call 911." I told him Ally just came over to me. She checked Alex's pulse.

"She still has a Pulse but it's faint." She told me. I just started crying I couldn't hold it in. My Best Friend was about to go to the hospital.

"No, No! She Promised that she would be Alright!

Authors note.

I know it's not long. Sorry about that. I hope you liked it! :)

Tell me what you think! Comment Below!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ally's POV**_

Austin hasn't left the hospital in 1 day. I am worried. He hasn't came out of her room. I went to him house and got the close he needed.

"Austin here are the close you needed." I told hiom. He looks bad. Dried tears on his face. He still has watery eyes. His nose and eyes red from all the crying.

"Thanks Ally it means a lot to me for you to help." He told me. I can tell by his voice that he means it. I just want to be there and comfort him.

"Hey Austin, You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, What's wrong with your sister?" I asked him. I want to help him. But I also want to know what happenThis little girl is nice and caring. I could tell that she is one of those people that would stick up for you. No matter what. She don't deserve to be in a hospital bed.

"Ally, My sister has a-" He was cut off by a lady I have never meet running into the room. She has blonde hair and brown eyes just like Austin.

"Mom? What are you doing here."Austin said. Why wouldn't his mom be here? This is her daughter were talking about.

"Austin, I'm here to be with your sister." She sounded angry and I still don't know her name. Austin looked mad at what she said. like he was about to yell at her.

"Mom, You were never here before. So why now? Do you even know what's wrong with her?" Austin screamed at her. She looked upset, Angry, and confused. Did she know?

_**Austin's POV**_

My Mom, wasn't there. I know you don't understand. Let me explain.

_**Flashback**_

**"Mommy, Alex just woke up and says that she is really tired" 14 year old me said. Alex was 6. I was really worried about she has never been tired after she has slept before.**

**"Austin.. She is fine. I have to leave on a trip bye!" She said as she left. I followed her out of the house and watched her drive off. She has never really listened to me or Alex. I was always taking care of Alex by my self. **

**I walked back inside and closed the door.**

**"Alex?" I called I wanted her to come down here so I can take her temperature.**

**"Alex? Are you okay?" I asked she didn't answer. That's when I started to get worried. I dropped the thermometer and ran upstairs.**

**I walked inside of Alex's room to find her just laying on the ground. Eyes closed.**

**_END OF FLASHBACK._**

I called an ambulance at the hospital he called my mom and they said she was busy and couldn't get back home.

So, when my mom said that it just makes me mad. I dont want my mom to sat those things.

"No Austin I dont know what is wrong with her, But this hasn't happen before. You dont eather unless the doctor already told you." She said. I just get even more mad and by this time I was yelling at her.

"Yes IT DID HAPPEN BEFORE. WHEN SHE WAS 6 AND YOU HAD A 'BUSINESS TRIP' AND THE DOCTOR CALLED, YOU WERE TO 'BUSY' FOR YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" I yelled at my mom. I could see the tears in her eyes. I stopped yelling and I continued.

"Mom, I can raise her, but I can't be her mother. I can't braid her hair for her. I cant take her dress shopping. I can't do those with her. She will need her mom. Your her mom. Why don't you act like it for her. She misses you and your never there." I told my mom. she is crying now. She was tring to be strong. But her shield is finally broken.

She hasn't cried once since the divorce. When the divorce ended. That's when she stop caring. I never seen her cry over it. I seen my dad cery over it. He used to look at me and cry. Not once did I see my mom cry.

"Austin I tried being the perfect mother. But your sister looks to much like your dad. With you whenever I see you I see memoires and it's hard." She told me. I felt bad and sorry for her. I looked over at Ally to see her crying to and I didn't understand why.

"Austin... Alex!" Ally yelled at me I looked over at the screen (the one that shows her heart rate) and it was dropping. I seen Ally get a doctor.

The doctor gets us all out of the hospital room.

"Austin. I can't promise everything will be okay.. But your sister is stong. I know that she is trying her hardest."Ally said when hugging me and rubbing my back. I hug Ally back then the doctor comes back out.

"Your sister isn't going to make it she has about 20 minutes left. You all can see her one-by-one but she said that she wants to Ally first." The doctor said. To say I was shocked was an understatement. They just met yesterday.

I am not mad that she wants to see Ally first. I am kinda happy. I looked over at Ally she looks shocked but was silently asking me if she could go. I nodded telling her to go. She slowly got up and made her way into the room.

_**ALLY'S POV**_

I was shocked. As I walked into the room to see Alex looking at me. She looked happy to see me. I wish she was going to be okay but I guess not and I still dont even know what is wrong with her.

"Ally?" Alex asked just to make sure it was me i guess.

"Yeah Alex. It's me." I said to her. She looked even more happy wheen I said it was me.

"Ally. I need to tell you something." She said as if it was really urgent. I just told her she can tell me anything. and she continued. "Don't be scared to fall in love again. I know it's hard. Even after what has happen with Elliot." I think she could see the tears in my eyes because she told me to sit on the bed.

I walked over and sat down with her on the bed.

"Ally, I think my brother likes. It would make me the happiest girl in the world for you to at least give him a chance. He isn't like Elliot." She said while we hugged each other. I kissed the top of her head.

"You know what your right. If he ever asks me I will give a chance. Deal?" I ask her. She said Deal. "Who do you want to see next Austin or you mom?" I asked her.

"My mom is here?" She asked me. I shook my head yes.

"Well can you send my brother in. I need to tell him I love him before I go." She said. I told her yes. I gave her one last hug and left.

"Austin?" I said. He run up to me. I could see all the worry in his eyes. "It's your turn." I told him. He just nodded sadly and went to the room. I looked at the clock and she only has 10 minutes left. I feel so bad I go and sit by Austin's mom.

"Hello I am Ally." I told her pulling my hand out. She grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Ally. I am Mimi." She said in a happy to meet you but sad voice.

"You to " I told her as I pull my hand back.

"Please Call me Mimi."

I just nodded my head. Then she continued talking. "Ally can I ask you a question?" She asked me. It took me by surprise considering I never met her till today but okay..

"Sure." I told her. She looked me in the eye before talking again.

"Do you like my son?" She asked me. I was taken back. This is a weird conversation to have with someone's mom. I don't Know if I should tell her or not. Might as well it can't hurt right.

"Yeah.. I do. But promise me you wont tell him. I dont want him to know I like him and then it be awkward." I told her she said that she promises.

Then Austin comes out looking like he was just killed. His face was pale and his eyes only held Sadness and he was crying. I looked at the clock and Alex still had 5 minutes left. I wonder what happen?

_**Authors Note**_

_**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. I am so sorry it took so long to post. I just got back a little bit ago from a suprise trip to my grandma's. We didn't get to bring almost any electronets. I just got to bring my Ipod and I dont know how to upload story's on it. So I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ALLY'S POV**_

To say I was worried about Austin was an understatement. It has been one hour since his sister passed aaway. We are still sitting her in the waiting room of the hospital. He hasn't talked to me since he came out of Alex's room. He hasn't even cried that I have seen.

"Austin are you okay?" I asked him. I know it was a stupid question of course He is not okay. His sister just died.

"Ally... I just don't understand." He told me with a bunch of confusion in his voice. He dont but I don't know more. I don't even know what happen to her.

"What don't you understand? How she died?" I asked him hoping to get an answer out of him as to why she died.

"She had a Brain Tumor. The thing I don't understand is what she said to me." He with confusion and sadness in his eyes and voice. With that he got up leaving me. I sat there for a little bit trying to process everything that has happen in the last 2 days.

I met Austin Moon, Became Friends with him, He stole my book., I told him about the rape, He said he would help me, I meet his sister, I spent the night with them, And then Alex died. It's just really sad...

What Alex said really stuck with me. 'Open up, Dont be scard to let Austin in. Let him love you' That's basically what she was saying. I Promised I would let Austin in and I am going to keep that promise.

_**AUSTIN'S POV**_

I can't Believe it... She is gone...

I feel like my world just disappears in seconds..

_**FLASHBACK (inside the room before Alex died)**_

"Austin. Are you okay?" Alex asked. This is one of the reasons I love my sister. She is sitting in a hospital bed and she is worried about me.

"Yeah, Considering what's going on I am okay." I told her. I don't want to worry her with my problems.

"Austin I know you are having problems with me dieing." She said and that's when I just broke down and cried. I can't believe she is okay with dieing. She is my life how can I live without her. She is the one I go to. I am the one she gose house is going to be silent and I dont want that.

"Austin it's okay.. We knew this was going to happen someday." She said. She sounded as if she wasn't even scard.

"I know but aren't you scard. Alex, I am scard." I told her she needs to know that I am scard. She was the only one that me not care about to press.

"Austin, I know you are. I also know that I am your 'rock' because you tell me all the time. Austin, I think this is happening for a reason. Go and let Ally be your 'rock'. I am not going to need you in a few minutes but, Ally is going to need you." She said. Is it weird that I don't want to understand it. I wish I didn't. I can't believe that she is telling me to forget about her and move on to Ally.

"I can't forget you Alex, Yo-" She cut me off. Looking dead serious which almost never happens.

"Austin I don't want you to forget me. I will always be with you. I am just saying Ally she is special, Don't let her get away. Austin I- " She stopped talking. Her eyes started to fall close. I looked at the screen to her heart is about to stop.

"Alex? ALEX! WAKE UP PLEASE! I need you." I shaked her. Nothing was working. I finally just got up from my seat. I looked at the monitor she was still alive but beary. What was she going to say?

"I love you. You're my world." I told her. I kissed her forehead and stayed in a minute until I seen the monitor go flat. She's gone. I can't believe my sister is gone.

END OF FLASHBACK

I am sitting at the hospital fountain they have in front of the hospital. I still can't believe it. My sister has been gone for 1 hour and 50 minutes. I still can't believe she isn't here with me, by my side.

"Austin?" When someone said my name I snapped my head up to see my mom.

"Yeah mom?" I asked her. We barely talk. She never really got me.

"I'm sorry. I know you to were pretty close.." She said I look up to see her just standing there. Almost as if she wasn't going to cry. I know I still had tears in my eyes. I know that my face is soaked in tears.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked her. Maybe she was just holding it in for me. Maybe she is trying to be the stong one.

"Yeah baby, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to adopt another little sister for you." I was about to yell at her when all her word processed in my head. What dose she mean "_ADOPT ANOTHER_" Did she adopt one before?

"What do you mean _ADOPT ANOTHER_!?" I emphasized it. I stood up from where I was sitting. I was not standing right in front of her.

"Well you didn't know?" I just shook my head no. "Alex was an orphan. I adopted her for you." She told me. Now that I think about it, Alex did have Brown hair while everyone else has blonde. And blue eyes while everyone else had brown. I just thought she got those from are grandma.

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! WHY? DON'T YOU CARE THAT SHE JUST DIED! I MEAN SHE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER HER WHOLE LIFE!" I screamed. I don't care if we draw attention. I love Alex as much as I always have if not more now. It just all came out but she did kinda deserve it.

"Austin, I love you son, I loved Alex like a daughter. yes. But she isn't my real daughter so why would I cry?" She asked me as if I was dumb.

"BECAUSE MOM SHE WAS YOUR_ DAUGHTER_ HER WHOLE LIFE. YOU ARE THE ONLY MOTHER SHE HAD. DON'T YOU CARE! If I died right now mom, Would you cry. Or would you say. "I was never home with him so he wasn't my real son' Is that what you would do mom. If you are my real mom that is." I told her. I know that was a little harsh but she hasnt been there for years.

She don't care. She just stands there with a bored expression on her face.

like Alex was nothing to her. Like I am nothing to her.

"Austin do you want another sister or not?" What is wrong with her...

"No_ Mimi I_ dont want another sister. No one is as good as Alex." And with that I left her standing there. I think she is still shocked I called her by her name.

I know what your saying, how could you do that to your mom?, Well she isn't mom, She has never been there more me and Alex. She was never there for us when we were sick, When we needed advice, She wasn't there for anything. I can't believe I just lost my Sister and Mother in the same day.

I walked into the waiting room and I see Ally sitting in a chair crying. She was doing it silently. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her face was wet in tears, I got closer to her. And I sat down In a couple of chairs behind her. I didn't want her to know I was here. Ally and I were the only to in the room. I have a hunch that she will starting about why she is upset.

It's been 20 minutes and Ally hasn't said anything. I got up from my seat and I was going to go over and sit by her. Ask why she was upset

I walked over to her. I stood right in front of her and that's when she noticed my presents.

"Hey Austin?" She sounded questionable that it was me. She started wiping away her tears.

"Hey Ally...?" I was going to continue but I couldn't find the words. I felt like if I keep on talking I would just start crying. Ally must have noticed because she just took my hand. There was a couch in the corner and she brought me to it. Then she sat down next to me.

"Austin.. I know you want to cry. Stop being strong for everyone and cry. You don't always have to be strong." She told me. She just hugged me. I was caught off guard but managed to catch us. I started to cry. I didn't want to keep being strong in front of everyone.

After a couple minutes of crying Ally started to speak.

"Austin, What's wrong?" She asked me. I know she knows I just lost my sister but I think she knows something else is bugging me.

"You know what my mom just told me.." Ally just made a sigh telling me continue. "She said that Alex was adopted." Ally's eyes widened I don't know why but ok..

"Do you love her any less now?" Ally asked me. I could see in her eyes sthat she want's me to say. And I am going to say it because it is the truth.

"Ally, I love her more knowing that she was foster kid now. She is always going to be my sister." I looked Ally in the eye and I continued. "You know Alex said somethings in that room, And it made me realize something.

"What did she say first?" She asked.

"Well She said 'Go and let Ally be your 'rock'. I am not going to need you in a few minutes but, Ally is going to need you' I Understood what she meant. And I think I alway will but she said something else that just made me realize t-" Ally cut me off. But I am happy she did.

SHE KISSED ME! Ally Mo- Opps Ally Dawson Just kissed _me_ Austin Moon. To say I felt sparks would be a lie. I didn't feel Sparks. I felt Fireworks going off. Alex was right I can't let Ally get away! She is to special.

We pulled apart when someone cleared there throats. I looked up to see my mom standing by a little boy.

"Hey Jake, What are you doing here." I heard Ally ask him. Wait How does Ally know this kid. He's like 6.

"Hey Ally. I don't this lady say that she wanted me to meet someone." He told Ally. There must be something I am missing.

"Jake, this is Austin My son." Mimi told him. I looked down to see a little hand about to feel my face.

"Ally what is he doing?" I asked her. I didn't understand why he was about to touch my face.

"Oh..Ally and Mimi didn't tell you. I am blind." Jake said as if it was nothing. I mean it's not a bad thing. I just don't understand why he is here. I looked at the clock to see it is 5:00 in the morning. We have been up for almost 24 hours. WOW.. What is this kid doing here.

"Mimi I am not trying to be rude but what is Jake doing here?" I asked my mom. I am going to be calling her Mimi thought because lets face it. My maid was more of a mom to me then Mimi.

"Jake is going to be your new brother. You said that you didn't want another sister so I got you a brother." She said. I Wanted to yell at her. I wanted to scream. But before I could Ally said something. And what she said Shocked me.

"You can't take my brother!" She said in an angry voice. If Jake was Ally's brother then...

"Ally, dear what are talking about. I got him from the orphanage." Mimi said wow, Is she really that dumb.

_**ALLY'S POV**_

I can't believe they want to adopt my little brother. We are about to get are parents back but if they adopt him then he can't live me anymore.

"Mimi, Ally is saying that she lives in the orphanage with Jake." I just nodded taking Jake into my arms. Don't get me wrong Austin would be an awesome brother to Jake but, Jake is mine and I love him. I don't want anyone to take him away from me.

"Mimi, No offence to Jake, but I dont want another sibling. I love Alex. No one is going to replace her. You can't just replace someone!" I told her. I was so mad. "Come on Ally and Jake I will take you guys hope. You're both probably tired." I said as I grabbed Ally's hand and She grabs Jake's.

_** This one is a little bit longer. I don't know by how much... Sorry if it's still short. I hope you guys like it!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ally's POV.**_

After Austin dragged me and Jake out of the hospital. We went to his palce. I called my pearnts (the ones that gave birth to me) and asked if we could stay at sonic boom tonight.. I have a great Idea for a song and I need to get it out before I forget it.

"Ally are you okay?" I looked in the backsey to see Jake sleeping. He looked so happy.

"Yeah Austin. I am fine. I was just thinking." I told him looking back to him. I looking in his eyes for a second because he had to be focused on the road.

"Look Ally.. I don't want to make it awkward but.." He took a puse. I am getting so nervous... What is he going to say? Then he contuinued. "About the kiss. We kinda need to talk about it."

I knew I shouldnt of had kissed gim like that.. I should of just let him make the first move. Why am I so stupid sometimes.

"What about it?" I asked. I dont really want to talk about it. I dont want him to shoot me amount of words aregood for me. I looked out the window before he contuinued to talk. It was raining. I love the sound of rain!

"Ally, I don't know about you but I just.. " I cut him off. I didn't want to be shoot down before I could even say something. I know what I am about to say is going to rip my heart out but I need to.

"I know. It was a mistake. I am sorry. I wasn't thinking." I told him. I had tears in my eyes. I am just glad he can't see them because I am looking out the window.

"Oh... Yeah... It's fine." He said. It sounded like he was distappointed. I wonder why? Maybe because he wanted to tell me and not the other way around.

"Were here" He said getting out of the car. I was confused before I seen he open the back seat of his car and get jake out without waking him up.

"Ally, Where do you want me to take Jake?" Austin asked me. I got out of the car and told him to follow me. I tod him to take him upstairs.

He did and I sat at the piano and let a tear slip. I can't believe I just told Austin that the kiss was a mistake. Why was I so stupid to kiss him in the first place. He don't like me. I am just the nerd. He is the popstar. He isn't going to fall for the 'fangirl'.

"Ally are you okay?" I turned my head to see Austin standing there. I quickly whipped my tears.

"Yeah I am fine. How long were you standing there for?" I asked him. I didn't want him to see me cry but I guess he knows I was crying.

"long enought to know that you aren't okay. Want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked giving me a hug. I can't tell him the truth he will be creeped out. I have to think of something fast...

"Oh.. Um... I was just thinking of what your sister said to me. It was.. I don't even know how to put it in words. She was so young but so smart." I told him that was true. His sister did say something about being scare.

"Yeah. . She really was. Well Ally I better get going. Do you need a ride to school in about 1 hour?" He asked me . letting me go from the hug. I look at him as if he is crazy.

"Oh no, Your not leaving." Now he looks at me like I am the crazy one. " I mean. It's late and raining and I know you are tired. There is a couch in the practice room." I told him. I him in the eye. His dark brown eyes with flickers of green/glodish color in them.

"Ally?" He asked still looking me in the eyes. I know what he had to say was important. I just nodded telling him to continue.

"I... I just wanted to say... To say that.." I knew he was having trouble saying it. I didn't want to inturupt him because if I did he might no want to tell me at all.

"Austin." I had to inturupt him. I couldn't let him get tonge tied. "Are you oaky? You look like you want to tell me something," I asked him. I know he wants to tell me something. What I don't know but I will know by tomorrow.

"Ally. It's just. Do you think that kiss was really a mistake?" He asked. He looked like he was pained just to say that. I wonder if he wanted me to kiss him.

"Austin. I don't even know what to say." It's true the cat had my tonge now. I wanted to say no it wasn't a mistake. I want to kiss him again but I cant. I know that he don't like he. His is just being his nice self and not leaving me.

"Ally you know that you where talking out loud right?" He asked me. Before I could even think of want to say Ausitn pulled me into a kiss. It was soft and sweet.

"Ally I want to tell you something." I just nodded saything that he could tell me anything.

"You know you can tell me anything." I told him. He was searching my eyes as if he wasn't sure to tell me or not.

"Ally it's just that I think I'm falli-" He was cut off by the practice room door opening and Jake coming down the stairs.

"Hey Ally, Are you going to come to bed.?" Jake asked me. He don't like sleeping without me in the room.

"Yeah I will be up in a minute. Oh and Jake Austin in staying with us for the night okay?" He just nodded his head okay and went upstairs.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked aAustin looking back into his eyes again. He looked like he really wanted to tell me something I just cant figure out what.?

"It don't matter come on Jake wants you." I just nodded a little Still confused. I just grabbed his hand and walking with him up the stairs.

"Ally.. Can you help me pull out the bed." Jake asked as soon as I walking into the room.

"Yeah sure." I told him going over to the couch and taking all the cousions off. I pulled the bed out and Put the blancket on the bed. Then Jake layed down and I layed down next to him. Austin was about to sleep on the floor. He should have to do that.

"Austin you can sleep up here tonight." He stopped walking and turned toward me silently asking if I was sure. I shook my head yes and he came and layed down on the other side of me.

It went Austin, Me, then Jake. I know that I like Austin. I just, Can't help feeling like he will never like me. I wish he would see me as more then just A friend.

After 30 muintes. Jake was alsepp and I don't know if Austin is. I should ask. "Hey Austin, Are you up?" I asked quickly. I turned a little making sure not to wake up Jake or Austin id he was sleeping.

"yeah Ally "i'm up." Austin says in a whisper. He sounds a little tired.

"Austin I can't sleep." I told him honestly. I hope I didn't wake him up.

"You didn't wake me up. You were thiking out loud again. And what's on your mind Alls?" He asked worried. I look him in the the eyes and even though it's dark I can see the concern in them.

"Just something that I know you wouldn't understand." I told him. To be completey honset. I have a ton of thing going on in my head. Like Why did Alex have to die? Why is Austin's mom acting like it's nothing? What is going to happen to Jake and I? What are me and Austin? Dose Austin even like me?

"Ally, I might not understand but, I can try. You know you can tell me anything at all. I want you to trust me." He makes me want to trust him. I know that I should but can I really. I mean the last person I trust other then Jake was Elliot.

"Why did Alex have to die? She was so sweet, she loved you and she was the prettiest and smartest girl I met. Why did she die?" I asked him bring tears to both of our eyes. Austin wipes away one of my tears I didn't know had fallen.

"Sometimes Alls bad things happen to good people and there is nothing we can do about it. I wish this didn't have to happen to Alex. I mean she was my world. I love her and always will. But I know that she would want me to be happy." Austin tolod me. It makes me feel better. I give him a hug and barry my head in his chest.

The next thing I say shocks even me. I didn't think I just said it out loud. "Austin what are we?" I asked without thinking. I can feel Austin tense up. I knew he didn't like me. Why didn't I think before talking.

Austin pulls away from a ;little bit just enough to look me in the eyes. I look in his eyes and see confusion, sadness, Joy, and what looks like love? Maybe?

_**AUSTIN'S POV**_

To say Ally shocked me when she said that was an understament. I think I stoped breathing for a second when she said that.I mean of course I like Ally. I like her a lot. I have so many feeling go through my head right now.

Confusion because I didn't know that she likes me. I still don't know she might just think I am being a little bit to friendly.

Sadness because well I just lost my sister, Most of my world what do you expect.

Joy because I think that Ally just gave me a hint that she likes me at least a little bit.

and Maybe a little bit of love. I am falling in love with Ally Dawson. I knmow it crazy because I bearly know her. But I know that Alex loved her. I know that she loves music. I know that she trust me. And that she don't dont like me just because I am famous.

"Ally what do you want us to be?" I asked her leaning in with every word I said she was about to say something when I got really close and she just stopped mid- sentence. I keep leaning in looking in her eyes. I am silently asking if its okay for me to kiss her. I see in her eyes that she looks a little shocked and that she has hope. Maybe it's because she is hoping I will kiss her. She shook her head up and down very slowly and with that I kissed her.

_**Author's Note**_

_**I am so so so sorry that I took so long to update. I know this is a short chapter. I have had MAJOR writers block. I will try and not make you wait this long anymore. I am so sorry to anyone who I made wait this long. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's not long but the next one will be longer. I Promise! **_


End file.
